"It's A Wonderful Musical Life" - The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 Reboot: British Version Episode
Episode 9a: "It's A Wonderful Musical Life" is the first Tom and Jerry's All-Time Tales based Segment of Episode 9 from The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 reboot: British Version Series Season 1. Segment Running Time: 7 mins and 50 seconds 'Plot' This song based Tom and Jerry segment is an origin story of how the two all known famous singers, Elton John and George Michael becomes the best of pals and work together as a team to create a song as a duet in their own music careers in the Tom and Jerry twist. One Night In New York the famous pianist-singer named, Elton Tom wanted to do a duet song with his best pal, Jerry Michael and then Elton and Jerry worked together to do a duet song together in The Big Apple. 'Intro Transcripts' On one cold blue night in New York, there's a pianist-singer called Elton Tom Cat. He was a famous singer for playing his piano, he owns a two thousand dollar white Toyota sports car, he always wears his favourite silver and purple glitter jacket and black rock “n” roll glasses when he was on most of his concerts, and he has one special pal named Jerry Michael Mouse. Also, Jerry was a famous singer for most of his songs and he and Elton have been best pals for 20 years. The Theater host said happily - Good Evening Ladies and Gents, tonight I'm proud to present to yous concert of Mr Elton Tom. Audience clapping and cheering for Elton Tom as he was sitting at his piano ready to play. 'Song: It's The Time Of Your Life - (Tom and Jerry's British Cover Version) Part 1' The song started, 5-second flute music intro with Elton Tom playing the piano. Elton Tom Sings while he was playing the piano: Was a mouse, little brown mouse, hardly there in the household How he felt, what kind of things he dreamed, who could care? Without any records of evidence Cats ladies sing - His paws were so little''' ' Elton Tom Sings: He was full of confidence' ' Cats ladies sings - Most human beings haven't any paws' ' Elton Tom Sings: Some people not have much common sense' ' Cats ladies sings - It's highly overrated' ' Elton Tom Sings: He just knew that he'll come through' ' Elton Tom Sings and cats ladies the chores: It's the time of your life so live it well It's the time of your life so live it well Me and Jerry may only go 'round on that Merry-Go-Round just one time As far as I can take It's the time of your life It's the time of your life It's the time of your life so live it well 'Music Break Transcripts' On that night Elton Tom was driving happily around New York in his two thousand dollars wroth white Toyota sport car “Ahhh my goodness, I’m so rich in a pile of dirty cash but I wanna do a duet with another famous singer but who” Elton Tom said to himself wanted to duet with himself and another singer. Until Tom stopped his car and saw his best pal Jerry Michael sitting on a bench playing some music on his iPad that it's was Elton Tom's only to impress his pal, Jerry Michael by showing Jerry his piano and his singing talent. “Hey Jerry Michael, I heard that your songs are very great and guess what I absolutely love your songs especially, Careless Whisper song oh it so brilliant” Elton Tom told Jerry Michael happily as he jumped out his car and started singing one of Jerry Michael's songs - “Oh I'm never gonna dance again, Guilty feet have got no rhythm, Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool, Should've known better than to cheat a friend, And waste the chance that I've been given, So I'm never gonna dance again, The way I danced with you”. After Elton Tom sang some of the lyrics from the song Careless Whisper, Jerry Michael was surprised by Elton Tom's singing that he loved it. “Wow that's incredible bro, I loved it,” Jerry Michael told Elton Tom about his fabulous singing with excitement. “Oh thanks pal, I’m so glad that you enjoyed it” Elton Tom said to Jerry Michael happily as he was going to offer Jerry to be a part of his duet - “Hey Jerry Michael, do you would like to be my singer for my duet act tonight?”. Jerry Michael replied with excitement and with tears of joy out his two eyes hugging Elton Tom - “Oh yes, I would love to be your singer in your show tonight, oh thanks Elton Tom”. “No problem pal anytime,” he said to Jerry Michael happily as Elton took Jerry into his car - “Let me give you a lift in my fabulous car and we can sing together all the way to our first concert together”. When Elton Tom starts his sports car engine he told Jerry Michael happily as he was fastening his seat belt - “You better fasten your seat belt pal because it’s gonna be a very bumpy ride”. “Oh yeah I’m so excited to do a duet with you tonight Elton Tom,” Jerry Michael said to him happily as he was putting on his seat belt. Elton Tom said happily - “Let’s get the show on the road, Yahoo!” 'Song: It's The Time Of Your Life - (Tom and Jerry's British Cover Version) Part 2' At The Big Apple Tower Elton Tom and Jerry Michael started singing the rest of the song with Elton playing the piano while Jerry playing the bass drum. Jerry Michael Sings: Like us all, we started small, Then we grew Elton Tom Sings: When the troubling times came Jerry knew what to do Me and Jerry knew in order to succeed ' ' The Cats Ladies Sings - They'd have to work together' ' Elton Tom Sings: we turned a fail into an excess The Cats Ladies Sings - And they were changed forever' ' Jerry Michael Sings: Then we both had the strength we'd need' ' The Cats Ladies Sings - To get through stormy weather Elton Tom and Jerry Michael Sings: Do or die, you gotta try Elton Tom and Jerry Michael Sings with Cats Ladies joining in: It's the time of your life It's the time of our life so live it well We may only go 'round on that Merry-Go-Round just one time As far as we can take It's the time of our life so live it well' ' Jerry Michael Sings - Isn't it a bit surprising How our fortunes are offer flow away And only to the enterprising' ' Elton Tom and Jerry Michael Sings with Cats Ladies joining in: Where does the magic fortune cookie go Believe me Elton Tom and Jerry Michael Sings: It's the time of your life so live it well It's the time of your life so live it well We may only go 'round on that Merry-Go-Round just one time As far as we can take It's the time of your life It's the time of your life It's the time of your life, so live it well '''Elton Tom Yelled at Jerry Michael happily - One Time Jerry Michael Pal!”' Elton Tom and Jerry Michael Sings Cats Ladies joining in: We may only go 'round on that Merry-Go-Round just one time As far as we can take It's the time of your life It's the time of your life It's the time of your life so live it well The 10-second music outro of the ending of the segment After the song had ended the audience in The Big Apple were clapping and cheering for Elton Tom and Jerry Michael as the singers high five each other. Jerry Michael said to Elton Tom happily - "We did it, Elton Tom, everyone liked our duet song tonight that you and I can be able to team up every week to create another song together and perform it in some another venue some time". "Yeah, that's sound like a great idea Jerry Michael" Elton Tom agreed about Jerry's idea with joy - "That's was great working with you tonight, Let me take you home to your house or you can stay at my place tonight and we can get to know each other better". Jerry Michael said to Elton Tom with excitement - "Oh really Elton Tom, I would love to stay at your house for the night". "Well it's best for us to head back home now, it's getting late" Elton Tom said to Jerry Michael happily as they were leaving The Big Apple building into the car - "let go, pal". END OF EPISODE 9A... Animation Art Gallery Characters/Voice Actors Trivia * This Musical Tom and Jerry Segment have been inspired by the origin story of Elton John and George Michael and the screenshots from The Tom and Jerry Show Season 4 Episode 8, "A Class Of Their Own". * This is the first time Tom and Jerry had dressed up as popular singers in the show. Category:Episodes